1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to burial compartments, and more specifically to dual-coffin burial compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While other cultures in past periods of history often considered burning or some other technique to be the most desirable way to take care of bodies of persons who had died, burying of dead bodies is the most common practice here and now. For this reason and because of the limited amount of land available for burial grounds, plots at burial grounds are typically sold at a premium, when they are available at all. In response to this demand for burial space, various attempts have been made to improve upon the conventional coffin. No such attempt, however, succeeds in providing a dual burial compartment that is so easy and effective to use as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,009,724, issued to Eugene A. Bircher, on Jul. 30, 1935, shows an ash-receptacle shaped like a book. There is no space in this receptacle for bodies, and no removable partitions for selectively separating and joining body compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,676, issued to Wilfred Lewis McHugh, on Apr. 11, 1972, shows a casket capsule having a reusable outer casket and a single-use inner casket. There is no showing in this patent of removable partitions for selectively separating and joining multiple body compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,949, issued to Maynard W. Waltz, on Dec. 21, 1976, shows caskets and vaults for use in side-by-side burials. There is no showing in this patent of removable partitions for selectively separating and joining multiple body compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,590, issued to Gerald L. Work, on Dec. 9, 1980, shows a casket system having a reusable, false, outer casket and a single-use inner casket. There is no showing in this patent of removable partitions for selectively separating and joining multiple body compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,448, issued to Clarence G. Martin, on Apr. 25, 1989, shows a removable casket cover. There is no showing in this patent of removable partitions for selectively separating and joining multiple body compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,574, issued to John W. Estes, on Oct. 16, 1990, shows a casket having multiple display capabilities. There is no showing in this patent of removable partitions for selectively separating and joining multiple body compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,288, issued to Charles Chatman, on Nov. 10, 1992, shows a multi-occupancy casket. There is no showing in this patent of removable partitions for selectively separating and joining multiple body compartments, in the manner of the present invention.
Belgium Patent Document No. 562,957, registered on Dec. 31, 1957, shows a single-body burial compartment. There is no showing in this patent of removable partitions for selectively separating and joining multiple body compartments.
German Patent Document No. 40 37 645, issued on May 14, 1992, shows a re-usable casket cover to be placed over a casket. There is no showing in this patent of removable partitions for selectively separating and joining multiple body compartments.
PCT Patent Document No. 4/03139, issued on Feb. 17, 1994, shows a ceremonial outer casket and a re-usable inner coffin. The outer casket has lower, hinged members. There is no showing in this patent of removable partitions for selectively separating and joining multiple body compartments.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.